


Exposure: Apron

by Draycevixen



Series: Exposure: The adventures of Naked!V [2]
Category: V for Vendetta (2005)
Genre: Crack, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-22
Updated: 2011-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-17 04:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The perils of cooking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exposure: Apron

.

Evey was lured into the kitchen by the miraculous smell of cooking bacon, a smell that might indeed waken the dead. This time, she was careful to keep her hands well away from her underwear. V was standing at the stove, making breakfast. Evey helped herself to a cup of tea.

"Good morning, V."

"Good morning Evey. I trust you slept well?"

"Yes, thank you, V."

Evey took a seat at the table and tried to think of something else bland and conversational to say. It was no good, she had to ask.

"V, this is the first time I've seen you wear clothes of any kind in the Gallery. Why now? Why a frilly flower printed apron?"

"The apron makes me laugh. And hot bacon grease spattering on the dangly bits? Perish the thought!"

 

.


End file.
